


Meanwhile, Back in Bright Moon

by DMGgirl



Series: Etheria Revisited [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Glimmer is queen now, I really don't know what's going on, Kyle... just Kyle, Like you didn't expect me to add ocs, More Tags will come with time, Multi, Season 3 Spoilers, including relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: The Rebellion deals with the loss of Queen Angella, and move forward as more threats move forward in turn.This is a companion toWasteland. Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193175/chapters/47846740





	Meanwhile, Back in Bright Moon

For two weeks, the Rebellion was shattered. The Princess Alliance was all but destroyed, and with their leader gone, who could blame them.

Glimmer was distraught. Both Bow and Adora tried to talk to her, but she was inconsolable. She had lost everything in one day.

After week two, Adora and Bow took things into their own hands. They summoned the Princess Alliance. As they all sat around the table, quietly, unsure what to do next, as this was their second mission that had resulted in a casualty- and they considered Entrapta’s side switch a casualty, and they were practically kids. Even Adora, trained to be a fighter, didn’t know what to do. They all looked to Adora.

“Umm, why are you all looking at me?”

“Uh, because you’re She-Ra.” Mermista said. “If there was anyone to lead the Princess Alliance, it would totally be She-Ra.”

“Yes! I will gladly be led by the She-Ra!” Perfuma nodded.

Adora looked at them all.

“Uhhhhh, ok. So um. What do I do.”

“Usually, Queen Angella would have a mission for us.” Bow whispered.

“We should keep securing the Whispering Woods from the Horde.” Adora said.

“You’re having war council WITHOUT ME?!” Glimmer was suddenly at the door.

“Glimmer!” Bow said, getting to his feet.

Tears ran down her face.

“We only started it because we didn’t want to make you any more upset.” Adora tried.

“Well, CLEARLY, I’M EVEN MORE UPSET!” Glimmer sobbed and teleported.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Bow said, getting up and hurrying out the door.

Adora sighed. “I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can! We’re all here with you!” Netossa said. 

“We’re not an Alliance if one of us does everything!” Spinnerella added.

The other princesses added their approval and support.

Adora got ahold of herself. “Okay. We have two main objectives. One. To defend the Whispering Woods from the Horde and push them back. Two. To bring back Queen Angella from between the two realities.

“Do we really think that’s actually possible?” Frosta asked.

“I know it’s possible.” Adora said.

“How?” Perfuma asked.

"Entrapta knows how it works. When I was in the alternate reality of the portal, she told me that whoever closed the portal, they'd get trapped between the two realities. Entrapta is the key. We have to get her back from the Horde.”

The Princesses sounded their support.

Adora smiled.

Then the guard ran in. “Princesses! The Horde is attacking the woods!”

“Let’s go.” Adora said, grabbing the Sword of Protection from where it leaned against the wall, and running out of the door. The other princesses followed.

They hurried forward to combat the Horde.

“They’re doing something different than usual.” Adora said. “Catra is shaking it up.”

The Horde was using different tactics and machines than usual. 

“Let’s go get ‘em.” Frosta said, jumping down from her hiding place.

“No! Frosta, wait!” Perfuma called, jumping after her.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted, the sword clamped tightly in her hand, raised skyward. She-Ra jumped down after the other Princesses, and the fight was on.

The Horde was easy to defeat, with the combined forces of the Princess Alliance, and they took a hostage:

_Kyle._

*********

“KYLE!” Scorpia shouted, as the tanks and skiffs rolled away. “I cannot even believe he got in the way. Ugh. Talk about a bad break.”

“It was gonna happen anyway, no wonder it happened to Kyle.” Lonnie said, leaning against the mast of the skiff.

“This is an unexpected opportunity.” General Lucille, one of Lord Hordak’s three most trusted Horde Generals, looked up from a strategy table. 

Scorpia looked over at her.

She was a sight to behold. She had a large scar across her left eye, her hair was tied up in a tight knot, it was bright orange, and only one fawn horn curled up around her head. The other was broken, shattered near the base. Her leaf-green wings laid gently across her back. She’d been with the Horde for years, and seen many battles. “We now have one of our own on the inside. Pity it’s an imbecile like Kyle, but it still presents us with an opportunity.”

“And what opportunity is that, sir?” Scorpia asked.

“Excellent question, Scorpia. And believe me, I am working on an answer.”

The way she said that, made Scorpia cringe. But it wasn’t hard to do that.

There was cold strategy in Lucille’s black eyes. She looked back at the strategy table. “Oh, this is too easy.”

*****

Kyle sat in the spare room of Bright Moon. There was nowhere else to put him, but he was still terrified.

A familiar face walked into the room.

“Bow!” Kyle said. “What’s going on! Please don’t kill me! I don’t wanna die.”

“Calm down, Kyle. We’re not going to kill you.” Bow said. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

“I won’t spill any secrets!” Kyle said, his voice cracking.

“Um, right. I’ll send her in.”

Bow back away and hurried out, and a woman, dressed in the gear of a rebellion general, walked in. She had bright orange hair, horns that curled up around her head, and leaf green wings. She had a large scar across her left eye. 

“G-general Lucille?!” Kyle whimpered.

The woman looked carefully at him. 

Upon closer inspection, the woman was not General Lucille of the Horde. 

“I’m not who you think I am.” The woman said, with a smile. “I’m Adrona. You’re Kyle, right.”

Kyle nodded, shaking.

“It’s alright, Kyle. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not even gonna interrogate you. I just wanna know why the Horde is attacking us in weird ways. Why is Catra acting so strangely?”

“C-catra? Catra isn’t in charge anymore.” Kyle said.

“Really? Why is that? I thought she was second-in-command?”

“I don’t know! And I wouldn’t tell you, anyway!”

“Right. Y’know, you’re brave for saying no.” Adrona said. “I’ll be back later. Bow will bring your supper in a few hours. See ya.” She smiled.

Kyle kinda smiled.

Adrona shut the door behind her and slammed her fist against the wall. She then took a breath, ran her fingers through her pixie-cut hair, and went to find Glimmer. Something had to be done. Their commanding officer was a problem. A big problem.

Glimmer was sitting on the throne. Or was about to. She stood in front of it, touching the armrest, and sat down. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

“Queen Glimmer!” Adrona said, striding into the room.

“General Adrona. Have you finished interrogating the prisoner.”

“No. My interrogation of Kyle has just begun. But I have learned the identity of the Horde’s commanding officer.”

“Catra. Phhf. We already knew that.” Adora said, snorting.

“No, Adora. It is someone else.” Adrona turned to Adora. “Lucille.”

Adora grimaced. “No wonder they have different tactics.”

“Lucille?” Glimmer asked. “Who is that?”

“Someone as cold hearted and tactical as I am.” Adrona said. “Because she’s my twin sister.”

"Are you sure?" 

"Positivie. The way Kyle looked at me when I walked into the room was clear that he was surprised to see someone matching my description. Lucille hasn't seen active duty for years. That means she must be in charge, otherwise Kyle wouldn't know her." 

"Then what's happened to Catra..." Adora mumbled. 

********

“Heya, wildcat.” Scorpia said, coming up to the door of Catra’s cell and sitting in front of it.

“Leave me alone.” Catra said.

“I know you don’t mean that, you’re just saying that cause you’re scared.” Scorpia said. “Which, I would be, if I was where you are. I’m here if you need to talk. If you don’t want to, I can just sit here.”

“I wish Hordak would’ve just killed me.” Catra said.

“D-Don’t say that. When Hordak decides to come out of his new Sanctum, whenever that is, Lucille, Genji and Matthew say it won’t be for a while, he’ll come deal with you. Or as soon as I hear he’s out and about, I’ll go to him. I’ll talk to him. We’ll figure this out.”

“There’s no hope for me.” Catra said, turning her back to Scorpia.

“There’s always hope.” Scorpia mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one. I have to say, it's not my best work, but this is an infospam, pretty much. I don't imagine this to be very long. Maybe four parts?
> 
> Lucille and Adrona are some ocs, based on the girl in 'Princess Prom' at 10:08. Pretty cool backround character. Matthew and Genji are the two others of the top three. Made them up, too. Lucille and Adrona are remotely inspired by Thrawn from _Star Wars_... which is what my other fics are in, so y'know, comes with the territory. They will show back up in '_All For the Sake of Her Backwater World_.
> 
> This fic has no schedule whatsoever. I'm playing this by ear and going with my gut. So it might be a week or so before the next part... or longer.
> 
> Prompts for the drabbles are welcome!


End file.
